moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Barolyna Highclaw
__NOEDITSECTION__ Barolyna Highclaw is a Night Elven Druidess. She serves as Selvatore Melrony's personal spy and assassin, life-debted so that she will fully and faithfully serve both he and the Melrony Crime Family. Description Appearance Aloof are the silvery eyes of Barolyna, discreet her every motion. Caution riddles her youthful face. It is one worn away by the stress of an unkempt life, with wrinkles creasing into her brow. A strong, narrow jaw leans in around her medium lips. Often is she smiling, though it is fairly feigned. Her demeanor, the very expression she wields, is but a weapon in a battle of shady politics. As to present herself an enjoyable presence, her hair is fashioned luxuriously. Curls bounce through its every wave. At times it is decorated by flowers or ribbons pulling it into various fashions. Furthermore, across the bridge of her nose and from the corners of her eyes is art printed upon her face akin to her elven ways. The delicate design could best be described as if a shadow were cast down from her lids. Such is the denomination of her role, the very symbolism of her career. Personality Philosophy and Politics Pyrophobia Nothing in the world is more terrifying to Barolyna than the sight of a fire. It is an irrational fear beyond all reason of a doubt, instilled in her mind by the trauma delivered at the hands of the Sons of Ragnaros. She will do anything in her power to avoid being around a flame, going as far as to attack someone if they corner her with it. Elune & Druidism To redeem her past sins, Barolyna once more faithfully returned to the faith of her ancestors. Where fire once smoldered in her veins, the rejuvenating magics of the forest have taken root. She is now a druid, a woman capable of shifting into animal forms and conjuring elements of nature. Criminal Activities Where in her heart Barolyna wishes to be good, loyalty to an underhanded cause takes precedent. She knows what she does is vile and wrong, but by her own volition does she turn a blind eye. Each action, no matter how savage or cruel, she justifies by servitude alone. She is willing to go to any length to serve her boss, Selvatore Melrony, and bring forth his will. Nothing is past her limit; lies, theft, seduction, and even murder are all acts she has wrought in his name. History Beginnings (Unknown – 23 L.C.) Little is known of Barolyna's upbringing, save that she was born in Darnassus. For years she wandered the realm, a petite wallflower of no importance. In truth, she'd have been better off born a Dryad. Her carefree attitude and love for nature itself left her but a sprite of the forest. War of the Ancients A lifetime of solitude in the frolicking woods came to a sudden stop with the incursion of southern invaders. Human and Orcs, Zombies, and even the ancient Demonkin long forgotten to the annuls came crashing through. Their lumbering axes cleaved down the woods. Battles roared and all Barolyna could manage is to flee. She hid, going from groove to groove as a refugee in an apocalyptic war. Even in the end, when the Night Elves sacrificed their immortality to save the world, she could feel only helplessness. There was no cheering, no great celebration. Not for she at least. Cult of Fire (31 L.C. - 35 L.C.) For years Barolyna served as an agent in the name of the self-proclaimed Majordomo, Ragnarsius. Slavery The rebirth of Barolyna as a Druid of the Flame, a traitorous, corrupt entity bound to the will of the Firelord, was orchestrated by a cultist known only as Ragnarsius. Though it was by her own free will to transverse the Firelands in search of greater power, when Barolyna sought to leave it was the cult who dragged her kicking and screaming to their altar. To obtain her perpetual thralldom, she was forced to drink from an imbued chalice. Molten lava seared her throat and insides. It mutated her into an abomination of pulsing flame. Years passed and even after the defeat of Ragnaros's armies to the hands of the Cenarion Circle, Barolyna remained in a constant bondage to Ragnarsius and his 'Gatekeeper.' Her everyday was hazed by the fiery magics, causing her to forgo her senses and give into her every desire. Whether violent or carnal in nature, she was there to oblige. Whatever her masters saw fit for her to do, she obliged. She was an instrument of evil damned to live with the consequences of her mistake. Freedom Stormwind City (36 L.C.- Current) In Recent Times Barolyna's everyday life is filled with controversy and scandal. In her heart she is but a simple wanderer still, wishing only to return to the brookside and play with the otters. Yet she is bound from that. Her skills are required as an agent for her newfound masters. Whether it be thievery, charms, or murder, she does what is asked of her. Trivia *Barolyna is seriously scared of fire! *Otters are Barolyna's favorite animal. *Barolyna's favorite color is green. Art Disclaimer: All art has been paid for and acredited by Selvatore. Thank you. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Druids Category:Criminals Category:Mobsters Category:Melrony Crime Family